<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Friend of Mara's coffee shop by Kam16</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27109033">Friend of Mara's coffee shop</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kam16/pseuds/Kam16'>Kam16</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carmilla (Web Series), Wynonna Earp (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:35:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27109033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kam16/pseuds/Kam16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeremy Chetri &amp; Waverly Earp, Jeremy Chetri/Robin Jett, LaFontaine/Lola Perry, Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein, Rosita Bustillos/Waverly Earp, Waverly Earp &amp; Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp &amp; Wynonna Earp, Wynonna Earp &amp; Mercedes Gardner, Wynonna Earp/Nicole Haught</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Waverly was typing as fast as she could. It's been a long time since she was that inspired. The brunette was lost in her world and barely acknowledged the world around her. The coffee shop was pretty calm this afternoon. She could work on her story letting her sister behind the counter, without her help. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The two Earp sisters had opened this coffee shop together a year ago. Growing up in the small town of Purgatory, where people were close minded, wasn't easy for the two girls. The two sisters never hide who they were and found themselves often at the receiving end of the insult thrown at them. But they didn't care, as long as they had each other they were fine. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>So when the opportunity to leave their small time came, they didn't hesitate a second to leave for the big city. They wanted to create a safe place where people like them could be themselves without fear. That's how they opened the friend of Mara's coffee shop, the first queer coffee shop in the city. There they met some new people and quickly found a new family. But Waverly didn't want to spend her life working here. Her real dream was to publish a book. Wynonna, always being the supportive older sister, encouraged her in her dream. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>And that is exactly what Waverly was going to do. She was so caught up in her story that she barely registered the bell from the front door ring. The brunette heard her sister greeting the new comer but didn't look up from her computer's screen. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Yo baby girl!"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" Waverly didn't look up at her sister, she just continued to tape waiting for her answer.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Do we still have those vegan cupcakes?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"You're the one behind the counter Nonna you should know."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"We're out here but did you start others in the back?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"No but take mine I didn't touch it. On the house." still not looking up, Waverly pushed the plate with her untouch vegan cupcake.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh no it's okay, I don't want to take yours. I'll take something else." Waverly did stop this time and look up at the woman who just spoke. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Waverly frozen for a moment and just stared at the woman in front of her. The youngest Earp couldn't denied that this woman was gorgeous. She was probably only taller than Waverly by a few inche, long brown hair feeling waves in her back, brown eyes who seemed to look through her and a smile who made the tiny brunette's heart skip a beat. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Waverly shook her head before returning the smile. "It's not a problem. I probably won't eat it anyway. Just enjoy it." She pushed the cupcake a little more toward the mysterious woman.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Absolument."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you then." The woman took the cupcake and went back to the counter, where the oldest Earp finished preparing her command. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The woman paid and walked toward the door, not without a last glance and a smile to Waverly. The brunette's gaze followed the stranger who finally stepped out of the coffee shop at the same time someone else entered. Waverly continued to stare at the door with a smile on her face even after the woman had disappeared.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you okay Waves?" Waverly looked away from the door to the other woman who stepped in and was looking at her with concern in her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry Haughty, our angel just fell in love in front of us." the smirk on Wynonna's face didn't budge since the moment her sister looked up from her screen.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I absolutely did not!" Waverly tried to hide her reddening cheeks by looking at her screen again and going back to work but she wasn't that lucky. Her brain couldn't focus on anything that wasn't the mysterious woman.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"You totally did. “Wynonna continued''Can't blame you though, she was hot."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Excuse me?" asked the redhead in mock offence.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry Haught pants, your ass is still top shelf." Wynonna winked at Nicole who leaned over the counter. The brunette then took hold of the suspenders of the taller woman's uniform and almost dragged her on the counter before crashing their lips together. The redhead happily kissed her back before pulling away. "So what do we owe the honor of the presence of the city's hero today?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"A girl can't want to see her girlfriend at work?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Not when you're supposed to be saving life for another hour."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Nedley let me go early."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Why?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"With all those questions I'm starting to think that you're not happy to see me." Nicole started to pout while Wynonna rolled her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I know you don't tell me everything. Spill it already."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright fine. Nedley wanted to talk to me this afternoon to tell me that he wanted me to be chief after he retired." Waverly couldn't stop the squeal that left her mouth and stood up to hug Nicole.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>None of the sisters were surprised by Nedley's choice. Nicole was the best firefighter at the station and everyone knew the soft spot that chief Nedley had for her. After Waverly let go of the woman, Wynonna, who had come out from behind the counter, hugged her too and kissed her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm proud of you babe." she whispered against her lips. A grin spread on Nicole's face as she happily kissed her girlfriend. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Waverly watched the couple with a small smile on her face. At the beginning of their relationship it was hard for the young girl to see her ex and her sister together. Nicole and Waverly had been dating for a few months before they realized that they were better off as friends. But even if she knew that Nicole and her weren't happy together it still hurt to see her with her sister. Now looking at them in each other's arms, Waverly thought that they were made for each other. She never saw her sister more happy than when she started dating Nicole, and Waverly couldn't be more grateful for that. Nicole made her sister happy, and even if it was difficult at first, the brunette was happy to still have her in her life, even as a friend. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright lovebirds we get it you love each other." the young Earp feigned annoyance. The couple finally pulled away slightly out of breath. "We definitely need to celebrate tonight." She took her phone out and sent a text to all their friends telling them to join them at their favorite bar at 8pm. "Wait you don't work tomorrow, right?" she asks, looking up at Nicole.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"It's her day off." Answered Wynonna before the redhead could. "What?" she looked from her girlfriend, who smiled softly at her, to her sister, who wore a knowing smirk on her face. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"It's cute that you remember her day off when you have to set 10 alarms on your phone to remember my birthday." said Waverly, still smirking.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"It's been three weeks since the last time we had a day off together. Leave me alone."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"It's okay babe, we already knew you were soft for me." added Nicole amused. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not soft."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure, whatever you say Nons." Waverly laughed at her sister before returning at her table. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The youngest Earp discretely watched as Nicole took Wynonna in a tight embrace as her sister tried to get away. Even if the oldest Earp would never admit it, the firefighter did bring her soft side out, it was a side of her that she never showed to anyone except her sister.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the day went by quickly, Nicole went back to her and Wynonna's appartement to change clothes and rest before their night out while the two sisters went back to work. After they closed the coffee shop, they went their separate way to get ready for the night. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>At 8pm, Waverly arrived at Lophy's bar and immediately spotted her friends. She hugged them before taking a seat next to Jeremy. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Where are Wynonna and Nicole ?" asked Laura.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you really need to ask?" answered LaF. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Wynonna totally convinced Nicole for a quicky that ended up not being quick at all." added Jeremy.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Can we not talk about my sister's sex life in front of me?" complained Waverly. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"It's not like you didn't see worst." Waverly shivered as the thought. She had walked on them last week in the kitchen. For the past days everytime she closed her eyes she saw her sister on the kitchen counter and the redhead between her thighs.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't need the reminder." </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"At least Haught shit appreciated the dinner." All turned to face the couple who just arrived, Nicole blushing while Wynonna was smirking.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"And I'm traumatized for life." added the youngest Earp.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't act like I didn't walk on you and Nicole too." </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"It wouldn't have happened if you had knocked."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"You could have knocked too."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"You texted me saying to come over for dinner and that the door was opened for me."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Guys stop, we aren't here to fight." said Laura.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"You're right, we're here to drink." Wynonna slammed her hand on the counter.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Break my counter Earp and I kick your ass out of my bar." yelled the barista at the other side of the counter.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"You know that I'm your favorite customer Karstein." </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"No, Cupcake is my favorite customer." The barista winked at Laura who deeped her head trying in vain to hide her blush.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright we get it. Can we have our drinks please, we're celebrating tonight?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I got it, Carm." said a woman who just came out of the back with a box of new bottles. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank Rosie."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Waverly looked at the woman and froze. The same dark eyes from earlier that day stared back at her.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Waverly couldn't help but stare at the woman in front of her. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«You're the girl from the coffee shop.» Asked the woman. «The one who gave me that cupcake, right?» </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«Yep that's her, Waverly.» Answered Wynonna for her. «And I'm the hot barista who served you. My name is Wynonna. The giant carrot cake over here is my girlfriend Haught-pant.» </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«Remember me, why am I dating you?» deadpanned Nicole.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«For my top-shelf ass.» Wynonna winked at her girlfriend before turning back to the bartender. «Anyway. The others are Jerbear, the lesbian Veronica Mars, the mad scientist and Mrs.Clean. If you're going to work here you better remember those faces you'll see us often.» </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«Well i'm looking forward to it.» The woman looked at Waverly while she said this. «I'm Rosita.» </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«Nice to meet you Rosita, let me do the presentation properly, I'm Nicole.» saisd the redhead. «And my friend are Jeremy, Laura, Laf and Perry.» </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«Nice to meet all of you. What can I get you?» </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«Shots of whiskey !» Immediately answered Wynonna.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«Coming right up.» Rosita turned around to start serving their shots.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«Waves you're drooling.» Jeremy whispered loudly in her heart, making the brunette jump.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«Geez Jer, you scared me.» </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«Well if you weren't looking at her like your favorite food maybe you wouldn't have been surprised.» Said Laf. They had a smirk on their face.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«I wasn't!» Defended Waverly. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span> «Yeah right and I never touch a drop of whiskey.» Snorted her sister. «It's ok Waves, I mean look at her, she's hot.» The older Earp spoke louder and laughed at the shocked wide eyes from her sister.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«Don't speak that loud!» </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Before Wynonna could say anything else, Rosita came back with the shots that she placed in front of the friends. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«Here you go.» </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«You forget yours and Carm's.» said Wynonna before yelling at the other bartender. «Carm drag your pale ass over here. we're celebrating tonight.» </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Carmilla rolled her eyes but walked up to them anyway while Rosita prepared the two other shots. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«What are we celebrating exactly?» Asked Laura.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«Nedley wanted me to be the new chief of the station when he retired.» Says Nicole with a wide smile, dimple in full display. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A round of cheers from her friends erupted, they all stood up to hug her. When they all calmed down, Waverly brought her glass up to toast. «To Nicole.» All of them brought their glass up before droning it. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Wynonna asked for another and Rosita served them again. The rest of the night was spent with laughter and more alcohol. At some point of the night, Jeremy and Laf started talking about science, while Perry made sure they didn't try any experiment while drunk. Laura was at the other side of the bar flirting with Carmilla, and Nicole and Wynonna were dancing in the middle of the bar. Waverly looked at the couple with a small smile on her lips. They were slow dancing in each other's arms, even if the music had nothing to do with slow dance, both too drunk to care. The brunette took out her phone and filmed them, knowing that her sister would complain when she found out but would secretly be happy to have it. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«They are cute together» Waverly turned to face the person who just talked and found herself face to Rosita. She glanced over her shoulder before looking back at the woman.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«They are. They both deserve to be happy, especially Wynonna. After all we went through, she deserves someone always there for her. Other than me.»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«Well for what I can see she has an entire group of people there for her.»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Waverly looked around at all her friends. «You're right we have an amazing little family.»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«How did you guys meet?» Rosita was mixing different drinks while talking. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«Perry and Laf grew up together but we all met in college. Jeremy and Laf were lab partners, Laura and I were in writing class together. Laura and Laf were roommates. Both Wynonna and I worked here so that's how we met Calm and we all hang out here together.»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«And how those two met?» The latina nodded toward the couple behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«Well Wynonna set our kitchen on fire and Nicole was the one responding to the call.»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«That sounds like fanfic.» laugh Rosita.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«If the fanfic is about a girl falling in love with her sister's girlfriend then yes.» Seeing the confused look on the woman's face, she realized what she said. «I'm not in love with her. I mean not anymore but before the two started dating Nicole was my girlfriend.»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Understanding showed on Rosita's face as she continued what she was doing. «I guess it wasn't easy for you.»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«At first no but now I see that they were meant to be together.» Rosita slid the cocktail she made in front of the brunette. «What is it?»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«A cocktail.»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«I see that but why? I didn't ask for it.»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«On the house. Consider it as a thanks for the cupcake. It was amazing by the way.»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Waverly took the glass with a shy smile and a thanks before she took a sip from it. Her eyes went wide when she tasted the drink. «Oh my God it's amazing. What is it?»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«A new cocktail I create.» </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«How is it call?»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«I didn't name it yet but I'm considering calling it the Waverly.» The bartender winked at the youngest Earp who blushed and bowed her head to try to hide it.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Waverly was saved from her embrasement by the door of the bar opening violently and the sound of laughter coming in the bar. The brunette turns to see a tall redhead and an as tall brunette man enters the bar. She looked in Carmilla and Laura's direction to see if they realized who just arrived but both were to focus on their own little bubble to notice anything else. The brunette shared a look with her three friends still at the bar. «This is going to be interesting.»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«What will be interesting?» Waverly focuses her attention on Rosita again before answering.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«You'll see.»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As in clue the man started to yell in excitement. «Little hottie!» He started to stumble toward Laura, followed by the tall redhead.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde turned toward the voice and a beaming smile appeared in her face when she saw the man. «Kirsch!» she yelled. Laura was already pretty drunk. She hugged him before turning to face the redhead. «Danny, you're here too!» Laura hugged her too.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«Hey Hollis! How are you?»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«I'm good. We're celebrating!» she cheered. Beer up in the air she yelled, «To Nicole.» and finished her glass. Wynonna cheered from her spot with Nicole and finished her glass too. The redhead laughing at her girlfriend and her friend. «Another Carm please.»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Carmilla had an amused smile on her face as she reached for her glass, brushing her fingers with Laura's. The blonde smiled wider at the contact. «As you wish Creampuff.»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«I think you had enough d'or the night Laura.» said Danny.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«I don't think that's any of your business Xena.» said Carmilla.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«I'm not talking to you vampirella. Mind your own business.»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«Everything in my bar is my business and if you don't like it you can leave. Nobody is holding you.»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Both women glared at each other. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«Who do you think is gonna break first?» asked Jeremy. Jeremy, Laf and Perry had made their way to sit next to Waverly as the five of them watched the interaction between the two women.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«There is nothing to win. They're both grown up women and acted like children.» Said Perry.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«I bet on Danny.» pick up Laf.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«Ten bucks on Carm.» Jeremy is quick to bet.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«Twenty bucks Danny breaks first and asks Laura to leave with her. Laura will say that she wants to stay with Carm.» Play along Waverly.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«It is oddly specific.» remarks Perry.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«Laura is drunk. A drunk Laura is clingy and overly flirty with Carm.»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«Does this happen often?» Ask Rosita.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«Lawrence has had a huge crush on Frosh since college.» answer Laf. «But Frosh and Carm are head over heels into each other.»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«But they're both too afraid to admit their feelings for one another so it's been, what, 3 years now, that they flirt every chance they get?»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«2 years and a half.» Correct Jeremy.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span> « Shh they're moving.» shush them Laf.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They all turn back to the scene in front of them. Danny rolled her eyes at Carmilla ``Whatever. It's not that great here anyway.» She turns to look at Laura with a charming smile. «Come on Hollis I'll give you a ride home.»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Laura looked between Danny and Carmilla. «What? No! I want to stay. I'm having fun with my friend. Plus Carm can drive me home later.»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Carmilla smirked and winked at the blonde who giggled at that. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«You heard the cutie? She doesn't want to leave.»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Carmilla's smug face made Danny's blood boil but she didn't say anything. She turns around and starts walking up to the door.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«We're leaving?» pouted Kirsch. He turned toward Laura. «Bye little hottie.» he waved as he followed his friend.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«Bye Kirsch!» Laura waved back.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«Pay up.» said Waverly once the two friends were out of the bar. Jeremy and Laf pulled out their wallets with a huff and put twenty dollar each in Waverly's outstretched hand. «Thank you.»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A body fell on her pushing her against the counter. «Sorry baby girl.»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Waverly turned to face her sister and helped her stand up right. «Be careful Wynonna.»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«You're the best sister ever. I love you.»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Waverly chuckled at her drunk sister. «I love you too Nonna.»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«Another whiskey sexy Ro !» Wynonna was louder than necessary but didn't notice.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«Absolutely not. You had enough. Both of you.» She looked pointedly at her sister and the redhead behind her. «You need to start sober up. I'm not dragging your pass out drunk asses in bed again.»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«Boooo you're not fun.»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«And you have to pick up Alice tomorrow.» At the motion of her daughter, Wynonna softened. «That's what I thought. So now you only drink water.»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Wynonna nodded at her sister. «You heard the lady. A glass of water please.»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Rosita asks and the group of friends continue their conversation. Once Nicole and Wynonna sobered enough. They walked out of the bar leaving Waverly behind. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«Well it was a real pleasure to officially meet you Waverley.» Said the latina.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«It really was.» agreed Waverly.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«I hope we can meet again soon.»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«Definitely. Good night Rosita.»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«Good night Waverly.»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The both stood smiling at each other for a moment before Waverly finally left. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>